


Behind Closed Curtains

by Deerstalking_theimpala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I mean I guess it's kind of angsty, M/M, Pre-The Sign of Three, Sherlock Teaches John To Dance, the ending isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalking_theimpala/pseuds/Deerstalking_theimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's wedding is in a week but he still doesn't know how to waltz. Luckily, Sherlock is a willing teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my second fic! This one is a bit more angsty than my other one. And it's also a bit non-canon towards the end. But hey, that's why it's called fan fiction.

"You can't be serious," John mused with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I can and I am," replied Sherlock, laying on the couch with steepled fingers. John shifted uncomfortably. Sherlock continued, "Your wedding is in a week and you have mentioned before that you don't know how to dance. I would just want to help you is all."

"But it would just be so," John paused, "awkward."

Sherlock opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh John, don't be so ignorant."

John opened his mouth to say something, but Sherlock was staring intently at him, as if ready to rebut anything that would come out of his mouth. Instead he just sighed, resigned. "All right, fine, but nothing too handsy."

Sherlock quickly got up from the sofa and retrieved his stereo, which was nearby since he intended on doing this today, and pressed play. The flat filled up with classical music which John could not quite place. He was never much into music, especially the classics. Maybe it was Bach?

As Sherlock continued to prepare himself, John made his way over to the window and closed the curtains. He looked back at Sherlock who was sporting a sort of (dare he say it) confused look. "Just in case there is anyone peeping in," John explained.

"Right," Sherlock, of course, knew why John did it. He wasn't confused by John's action; his face could only show a few different variations. Instead, Sherlock felt almost hurt. Of course he should've known that John would have done something like this. After all, John is engaged to someone else. But perhaps if he weren't, would he still have closed the curtains? Most likely. Because, as Sherlock believed, John would be ashamed to be seen romantically attached to Sherlock and that hurt him deep down. But no matter anyway; John doesn't love Sherlock.

John cleared his throat and hesitantly made his way closer to Sherlock. "So," he started, "I guess I'll be the man." He nervously (were his hands shaking?) put his hand on Sherlock's hip and took his other hand and grabbed Sherlock's. Sherlock, in return, put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Good," Sherlock said quietly. "For now, just follow my lead and when you get better, you can try leading." Sherlock pulled John only slightly closer and started to waltz to the music. He moved fluidly and easily, letting his body be consumed by the music. He let himself slip away from the present and just existed in the music. Sherlock had always been a closet romantic and particularly loved music and dancing. He was walking on air.

Until John stepped on his foot.

Sherlock sucked in a sharp breath as he reacted by quickly picking up his foot. "Oh gosh, sorry, mate," John apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. It's to be expected," Sherlock replied through clenched teeth. He cautiously put his foot back down and composed himself. "Just be careful."

John nodded and started following Sherlock's movements again. He certainly did not get into it quite as much as Sherlock did. John kept a wary eye on both his and Sherlock's feet and was constantly tripping over himself. But he did not step on Sherlock's foot again for the rest of the session.

But, after a few hours, Sherlock was starting to get irritated by John's lack of progress.

"John! You have not gotten any better! We've been at this for almost three hours!" Sherlock shouted, pushing away from John.

"I know, I'm sorry," John replied with his head hung. "I'm just not very good at this. It's not you; you're a great dancer. But I just can't seem to do it." John was starting to get frustrated with himself as well. So frustrated in fact, his eyes were beginning to sting with the start of some tears. Before any could fall though, John wiped a hand over his face.

Sherlock could tell that John was upset with himself. He sighed. He walked over to his stereo and switched it off. "I think maybe we should try a different approach," he said.

He made his way back over to John and placed his hand back on his shoulder and in his hand. Only this time, instead of being so far apart, he closed in on John and kept his outstretched arm close to them. "Perhaps this will be a more suitable way to dance."

John was definitely taken aback by Sherlock's closeness and he felt a little trapped. But he knew this was for the best so he replaced his hand on Sherlock's hip and pulled him even closer. "Yes, perhaps," he said in a whisper.

They started dancing. That is, if one could even call it that. It was more of a rhythmic swaying. They held each other close and were just completely in the moment. There was no music needed for this dance; instead they danced to beating of each other's hearts.

Sherlock, of course, was the first to notice. The beat was increasing. John's heartbeat had started a steady incline. But, instead of increasing their dance speed, it instead slowed down. As if it were a natural response, Sherlock ducked his head down and rested his chin on John's shoulder, his cheek touching John's.

Totally unfazed by this, John found himself clutching tighter to Sherlock's shirt, not wanting to let it go. Not wanting to let him go. He wanted this moment to last forever.

But of course, nothing lasts forever.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Hudson burst into the room. "Yoo-hoo! Just thought I'd bring you boys some tea and...oh was I interrupting something?"

John and Sherlock sprang away from each other within a second.

"No! Nothing we were just...talking," John answered quickly.

Mrs. Hudson just smirked and set the tea tray down. "I'm sure, John," she mused before making her way back down the steps.

The boys stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

Then Sherlock cleared his throat several times before he finally got a word out. "I-...I think Mary would like that kind of dancing." He turned his head away.

John had completely forgotten about Mary as he was dancing with Sherlock. He was surprised Sherlock was the one to bring her up.

"Oh...right, of course," John responded.

"A-...umm...waltz is not necessary for your wedding dance. If you'd rather do it like that, then I think you know how. So I suppose that this means it's the end of the lesson," Sherlock said, downtrodden. The one time he got to hold John close and it meant nothing anyway. John was off to get married in a week and would dancing that close to someone other than Sherlock. He shouldn't be this affected by it. He was never affected by anything. He was a sociopath! So why did he care so much about John dancing with someone else?

"I suppose it is, then. Thank you." That was the last thing John said to Sherlock that day. He picked up his jacket and walked out of the flat. Once he was down on the street, he turned back and looked up at the window. The curtains were still closed. He frowned and walked away.

Little did he know that that would be the last time he would see 221B Baker Street. Little did he know that that would be the last time he was home. Little did he know that that was the last time Mrs. Hudson would bring him tea.

Little did he know that that was the only time he would ever dance with the love of his life.


End file.
